O melhor aniversario
by mix.luh-chan
Summary: Ele achava que ela o havia esquecido... Ela não sabia o que a esperava na casa dele!


**O Melhor Aniversario**

'Sasuke's POV'

Hn. Sempre que eu olhava para sua boca eu imagina que gosto teriam aqueles lábios avermelhados, e... Opa, tudo bem?, ora que bom pra você, porque eu estou mal... Para melhor desenvolvimento da historia irei me apresentar, meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, tenho 19 anos de idade, tenho 1,80 de altura, e como as garotas dizem, tenho um corpão cheio de músculos bem distribuídos, olhos ônix hipnotizantes e cabelos negros que eu prefiro deixar em desalinho dando a mim um charme sexy e másculo, mas isso é só o que aquelas malucas que se atiram em cima de mim dizem – não vou negar que faz bem pro ego – mas, a única pessoa de quem eu quero escutar elogios desse tipo não os dizem, a não ser que esses elogios sejam de brincadeira.  
O nome da pessoa de quem falo é Haruno Sakura , me interessei por ela desde que a conheci na 8ª serie, confesso que no começo só tinha curiosidade e atração por ela ser extremamente linda não só de rosto como também de corpo – tipo ela nem tinha muito peito, mas o resto tava no lugar –, mas ela se tornou minha amiga ainda no seu primeiro dia na escola e com extrema facilidade, o que não é muito comum, mas enfim com o tempo suas qualidades só aumentaram e com isso meu carinho por ela também, até que eu me vi completo e perdidamente apaixonado por ela, mas acho que ela não faz nem idéia disso. Não, eu não tenho facilidade de lidar com sentimentos e não tenho nem explicação para isso, pois cresci num ambiente harmonioso onde meus pais se amavam muito e tinha um irmão mais velho que apesar de ser implicante estava sempre disposto a me ajudar com o que eu quisesse. Mas voltando ao assunto "Haruno Sakura", desde então nos fomos amigos e estamos assim até hoje, estudamos na mesmo instituição de ensino, porem, fazendo cursos diferentes, ela medicina que sempre foi seu sonho, segundo ela, e eu advocacia a mesma profissão do meu pai e meu irmão... E da minha mãe. Sim, nos somos uma família de advogados respeitada, alias meus pais se conheceram na faculdade.

Ah! Hoje é meu aniversario! Huhum, isso mesmo. Mas eu não estou de bom humor! Por quê? Porque ninguém alem dos meus pais, irmão e o baka do meu melhor amigo, Naruto, me deu os parabéns. A pessoa mais importante pra mim até agora não apareceu, o que será que ela esta fazendo? Será que se esqueceu? Será que saiu com outro cara e te deixou chupando dedo? Não Sasuke, claro que não. Que idéia! Sakura não te deixaria na mão nem em trezentos anos.

Opa!! Campainha tocando. Deve ser ela. Sabia que ela viria!!

Desci as escadas correndo, pulando dois degraus de uma vez a ponto de me estabacar no chão da sala, ao chegar em frente a porta dei uma ajeitada na camisa e na bermuda que estavam meio amarrotados e passei as mão pelos cabelos dando um ar mais natural e não desesperado – desesperado por pensar que ela podia estar com outro e ter se esquecido de mim – abri a porta e tenho uma surpresa. Sabe quem está para diante de mim? Não? Pois vou contar... Ninguém esta parado na minha frente. Pois é, NINGUEM!! Da pra acreditar? Nem preciso dizer que fiquei furioso né? Pois é, eu fiquei.

– Malditos moleques, vão tocar a campainha da PUTA da avó!!! MERDA!!! – a ultima palavra eu gritei, se o filho da mãe estivesse escondido saberia com quem esta mexendo. Fechei a porta com força e um estrondo se fez, subi as escadas pisando duro, nervoso e magoado! Ela não vinha, Sakura havia me esquecido no dia do meu aniversario de 19 anos.

'Sakura's POV'

HAHAHA. Foi hilário. HAHAHA, não... Consigo parar de rir. A cara que o Sasuke fez foi quando atendeu a porta foi hilária, ele achou mesmo que era um moleque. Bom, em partes ele não esta errado, o fato é que ele errou o sexo da pessoa que tocou a campainha, porque não foi um moleque e sim uma molecona de 18 anos e que completa 19 na semana que vem. Fui eu... EU, Haruno Sakura quem tocou a campainha da casa de Sasuke, por quem sou apaixonada desde que conheci no meu primeiro dia de aula no Konoha's. Bom, claro que isso é só maneira de falar – mas não vou negar, achei ele gostoso desde a primeira vez que o vi –, ele me conquistou com tempo, com aquele jeito frio e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso – contraditório não? –, que eu percebi que só era mostrado pra mim, uma parte de sua personalidade que os outros não conheciam, e então, não pude mais me esquivar, já estava fisgada, e logo eu, que sempre pensou que nunca se apaixonaria! O porquê de pensar assim? É simples, não sou convencida nem nada, mas sou bonita, eu via o olhar dos garotos para mim, e já cheguei até a namorar alguns, mas nunca durava, pois não suportava pensar que estavam comigo só pela minha aparência, apenas me exibindo como um troféu, e os que se mostravam realmente interessados em saber quem eu era, eu não queria machucar! Acho que estava esperando por Sasuke para me apaixonar, mas tem um porem, ele não me nota e nem percebe que eu o amo, da pra acreditar? O único cara por quem me apaixono simplesmente não me nota, pelo menos não como uma possível namorada, só me vê como uma boa amiga. Tambem não é nada ruim ser amiga dele, conversamos muito e nos conhecemos muito bem, mas eu tenho que confessar... TENHO QUE ME SEGURAR PARA NÂO PULAR EM SEU PESCOÇO E LHE DAR UM BEIJO, porque aquela boca... Meu Deus, aquela boca me deixa maluca, fico pensando que sabor tem... Se é amargo ou doce o seu gosto, mas acho mesmo é que seja menta, isso mesmo filhotas... MENTA!!! Quer sabor melhor na boca de um homem bonito e GOSTOSO do que menta, não meu filho, não existe sabor melhor!! QUE FOI? Não, eu nunca beijei o Sasuke, nem acidentalmente – o que é uma pena – embora vontade não me faltasse!! Pra esclarecer, uma vez o Sasuke foi me falar uma coisa no ouvido, ai a boca dele passou bem pertinho do meu nariz e eu pude sentir um fraco cheirinho de menta – ainda bem que era menta, imagina se ele tem mau hálito... CREDO, meu Deus... Eu fui a loucura naquele momento, que vontade de beijá-lo eu tive. Opa, falei tanto que nem percebi que já estou na frente da sua janela, pronta para subir na escada apoiada nesta, e não, eu não faço isso freqüentemente, é só hoje, porque é surpresa ta? Sorte que a janela ta aberta.

Ta... Tudo bem, eu NÃO estava preparada para o que meus olhos viram!! Sasuke, parado com a cabeça enfiada dentro do seu guarda-roupa, SÓ com uma TOALHA enrolada na cintura, com os cabelos ainda molhados e GOTINHAS de água escorrendo pelo rosto e peitoral, que, diga-se de passagem, são perfeitos. Minha boca secou, e ta fazendo um tremendo calor aqui, será que aquelas gotinhas conseguem matar minha sede? Sinto que estou prestes a descobrir. Ai TOMARA!!! Vai Sakura, vai sonhando!! HAHA!!

O merda, ele ta virando, to ferrada se ele me pega babando assim nele, vamos Sakura disfarça, carinha de anjo inocente, isso, acho que assim eu consigo convencer ele, ou não né.

'Sasuke's POV'

Sakura, filha duma puta!!! O que, que ela ta fazendo no meu quarto uma hora dessas, não que eu não esteja gostando de ela estar aqui, gostei mais ainda da surpresa dela... Achei que não viria!!! Mas, TINHA QUE SER AGORA? Ela ta me olhando estranho, ta ficando vermelha, e droga, acho que to ficando também. Droga, droga, droga!!! Que vida complicada meu Deus. E eu aqui parado feito uma mula, olhando pasmo pra ela. Ahá!! Ela ta com vergonha, bem feito, ninguém mandou ela entrar aqui sem nem me avisar, imagina se eu estivesse pelado como eu costumo ficar pra procurar roupas no guarda-roupa... Seria traumatizante, pode crer.

– SAKURA!!! Será que você pode me dizer o que exatamente está fazendo aqui? E por que não entrou pela porta da frente como uma pessoa normal? – Eu realmente estava nervoso, mas só por um motivo, quando estou com a Sakura, tenho que fazer um esforço imenso para parecer indiferente.

– Ah-a! Foi mal Sasuke... é que eu não sabia que você não ia estar devidamente vestido!! – É impressão minha, ou a Sakura realmente esta rindo da minha cara? Não, ela realmente esta rindo da minha cara!! Ela vai ver só!

'Sakura's POV'

Ah. A cara do Sasuke foi ótima, mas... Esta de agora esta me assustando, de verdade. Perai o que ele pensa que está fazendo andando em minha direção?

– AHHH!! Sasuke? Me solta!! O que, que você ta fazendo? Me solta agora!! – Certo, eu estou desesperada, o que ele pensa que esta fazendo me prensando contra a parede desse jeito?

Mhh!! Céus, o que deu nele? Sasuke simplesmente me ignorou enquanto eu me debatia pra me soltar e me beijou e... COMO ELE BEIJA BEM, MEU DEUS!!! Oh oh, problemas. Por quê? Vou contar... A toalha dele caiu e... OMG, que vergonha!!!

'Sasuke's POV'

Humm!! Vou te contar, não tem nada que me agradou mais do que beijar Sakura. Prensei-a na parede e a beijei, nada mais importava, eu só queria beijá-la e bem... CONSEGUI!!

DROGA!! Mil vezes droga, o que eu faço agora? Continuo a agarrá-la, ou me abaixo, pego minha toalha que acabou de cair e corro pro banheiro e me visto, fingindo que nada disso aconteceu e que podemos ser amigos como antes? Mas... Eu não quero Sakura como uma amiga!!! Quero como uma namorada.

Nós separamos, e ficamos nos encarando – eu tinha até esquecido que estava sem toalha –, como que querendo entender o porquê de nossas ações.

– Sakura, eu... Não vou me desculpar, porque eu já estava querendo fazer isso a muito, muito tempo, então eu realmente não vou me desculpar... Em vez disso, vou te pedir... Dexa pra lá – Eu fugi do assunto, eu ia pedi-la em namoro, mas desisti.

– Agora você fala Sasuke... – Ela me pediu com agressividade. Porra o que eu fui fazer merda e beijar a Sakura, deixar a toalha cair e... Meu Deus a toalha. Eu ia sair correndo se ela tivesse deixado , será que não entende a situação que estamos? Sabe não é lá muito confortável ficar pelado na frente de uma mulher que você gosta – bom, seria, em outras circunstancias –, e ainda por cima quando ela esta usando roupas provocantes. – Sasuke... Se você não me responder, eu juro que te castro agora mesmo. – O olhar maligno e voz irritada de Sakura me fizeram acreditar que aquele pesadelo pudesse se tornar realidade.

– Eu... E-eu... – É, eu estava travado. – EugostodevocêSakura. Vocêquernamorarcomigo? – E sim, eu falei assim mesmo. Sabe o que ela fez? Não? Riu, pois é, ela riu! Da pra acreditar? Eu aqui feito um maluco, me declarando pra ela, pelado, e ela ri! Só a Sakura mesmo.

– Se você repetir eu fico feliz. – Ela pediu – quase mandando –, o sarcasmo evidente.

Eu respirei fundo.

– Eu... Gosto de você Sakura... Você poderia... Não é assim! Como é mesmo? Ah, quer namorar comigo? – E o que ela fez? Riu DE NOVO. Cara essa é a maior vergonha que eu já passei até hoje.

– Quero! – Essa foi a sua resposta, bem ao pé do meu ouvido, sexy, provocante... Eu a agarrei pela cintura e a beijei, faminto dos seus lábios, da sua ferocidade e calor. E, de repente estava jogado na minha cama com Sakura, aos amassos. Ainda bem que a minha mãe não esta em casa.

– Eu te amo, rosinha. – Sussurrei o apelido em seu ouvido, malicioso.

– Também te amo, eminho. – Ela me respondeu a altura, o apelido que eu não gostava de jeito nenhum, passei a gostar naquele momento, sendo sussurrado assim, tão provocante e seguido de uma mordidinha no lóbulo da orelha.

E, de repente, este se tornou o meu melhor aniversario... Estou com a mulher que mais amo, descobri que ela me ama tanto quanto eu a amo, e ainda por cima na cama. Da pra acreditar? Não? Pois é verdade!!

'Sakura's POV'

Agora, da licença que eu vou matar largatixas com o Sasuke (interprete colega: dar um trato naquele gostoso). Hoje a noite vai ser boa! E esse nem é o meu presente de aniversario ainda ein! Imagina quando chegar o dia.

**Owari**


End file.
